


In a land of Chaos

by Lilymarie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is an idiot, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymarie/pseuds/Lilymarie
Summary: When Merlin came to this land he never imagined he would be the princes man servant, but here he was. This story will play through like the episodes but some things will change majorly. This is a merthur story.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	In a land of Chaos

Hi everyone! This is going to be a new Merlin story I am creating! I was gonna wait but I’m so excited to write so I went ahead and made it, I will post the first chapter as soon as I can, I’m just too excited.


End file.
